Wanted  Chapter 2
by Meggin Lane
Summary: Sights, sounds , smells ...even clothes are being experienced by Sam, Dean and Bobby in a way far different than any of them had before-Pre-read: watch YouTube music video of 2Cellos-"Welcome to the Jungle"- just to set the mood.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted - Chapter 2

I've never tried introducing a song to set the mood for what I've written before but I ran across this one and it's perfect for the major theme of this chapter: feeling disoriented and like a stranger in a strange land, so I want each reader to take a moment before delving into chapter-2 and go on to YouTube and listen to this rendition of "Welcome To The Jungle" by 2Cellos-Sulic & Hauser. I know posting addresses can be tricky on this site but try this:

www dot youtube dot com backslash watch?v equalmark mSBjEMGtaU&ob equalmark av3e

Remember to take out the spaces and then remember to come back and read this-hehe.

Don't own 'em, just Love 'em. Wished ta hell I worked for Kripke

wWw

It hadn't taken the leprechaun long to return and when he did he made an announcement. "Ok, listen up!" he said in a clipped tone. Clasping his hands behind his back he paced back and forth in front of the men like a drill sergeant. "You've been requisitioned to serve at the feast tonight."

All three men shot each other nervous glances.

A distant sound from the dim recesses of the dungeon captured their attention. As it got closer the hunters realized that it was the metered steps of small booted feet. And three female elves marched in bearing clothing. Each elf stationed herself in front of a manacled prisoner and the next thing the men knew they were unchained from the wall.

But instead of being free Sam, Dean and Bobby found themselves standing inside separate dressing booths. The leprechaun snapped his fingers and the men suddenly found themselves naked.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, what the...?"

"Balls!" Expressed the prisoners.

Shocked and suddenly chilly each man rushed to the half door of his dressing booth, and looked to each side to see the same look of helpless fear reflected in the other mens' eyes.

A small uttered "Ahem" made them look down to see the three elves in front of their doors. Each elf was holding the clothes that had formerly been on their backs a moment ago under one arm, and a bundle of new clothes under the other.

Then the leprechaun intoned in a bored fashion, "All of your classless attire is unsuitable for this affair so re-suit in the uniforms provided for you as proper servers of the banquet." And the elves reached over the doors to pass a garment and sandals to each man.

Dean saw what he was handed to wear and made a disgusted face, "You're kidding right?" He said as he shook the dark suede cloth at the female attendant and scoffed, "Bobby's got more material in his hat that this..."

The leprechaun walked over to the door and told him, "That is the finest leather of the rarest animal in all of the Everafter, it will not wrinkle or stain and self adjusts to fit the wearer in the most flattering way possible. It is quite an honor to be allowed to wear so formal attire on your first day of servitude."

"It's nothing but a loin cloth!" Dean protested. He turned the material over in his hands to figure out how to wear it adding "and not a very big one at that."

The Fae man then stepped up nearly face to face with Dean and said, "Never the less... you will wear it or you and the other two humans will be put to death."

Bobby reached over his dressing room door to "his Elf" and quickly grabbed his hat from the pile that had been his clothes; then he gave her a glare that said it wouldn't be good for her health to try and take it back. She just gave him a bored shrug, handed him his serving uniform and suddenly the elves holding all their former clothing were gone.

The men in the booths looked once at each other then with significant grumbling began to don their attire. Dean said, " Come on! I don't know if I'm puttin' this thing on frontwards or backwards."

Sam replied, "Uh, I don't think it matters" as he tried to 'adjust himself' to be as comfortable as possible.

Bobby growled back at both of them, "Ah, quitcher bitchin'!" Then the could hear him utter, "Umph" and "Damn" and "If I had a dime for the dang fool situations you two find...and drag me into!" "Humph!"

The leprechaun rolled his eyes and coughed. "Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, don't be shy..." and 'poof' the dressing booths were gone and the three men stood blinking against bright light and casting awkward glances at each other.

"Well," the Fae man sighed, "I suppose this will have to do until you have better training. In a moment you will be sent for. Until then try to practice being 'poised'." And he disappeared.

Bobby's loin cloth rode a little higher than the boys and he made sure he had put his hat firmly on his head. But as soon as the leprechaun was gone he immediately moved over to the wall where the Fae kept appearing and disappearing to check for any crack to indicate an opening. Sam and Dean did their best to avert their eyes from their friend... and each other... having already seen way more than they'd ever wanted to because good fit or not, loin cloths just don't have a lot of 'coverage'.

Sam gestured at his attire and said, "I guess these are so we don't try to smuggle in any weapons."

To which Dean smirked saying, "It doesn't mean I'm still not packin' " and he waggled his brows.

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to rebut when Bobby stepped up and growled, "You two just shut it! And make like the good cabana boys you're supposed to be, while we all keep our eyes and ears open." He tugged up his waist ban even higher and tugged his hat down even lower for emphasis then said, "at least these sandals they give us are comfortable... arch supports...pretty good fit too."

As if on cue one of the elves that had taken their clothes appeared and said, "Follow me to your stations. You will be serving the libations for the evening. Do not attempt to make conversation, most of the Fae do not speak any of your human languages anyway and it would be best to limit eye contact as the evening wears on- to avoid accidental 'Be-spelling' with glamour. Some of our guests this evening are, how do you say it? 'Sloppy drunks.' And they may forget their promise to our Queen to resist throwing glamour out at the help...for extra favors." She paused and eyed the men knowingly, "And for tonight... your duties do not include dalliances."

All three men quirked their eyebrows and swallowed hard at the same time.

Then the room they were in began to shimmer and suddenly it felt like they were all on an elevator ride, one that went up as well as sideways. They moved fast through castle's torch lined hallways; taking turns and switch backs that left the men disoriented and dizzy.

When all of a sudden their motion slowed to a stop and they were pushed through a set of large wooden swinging doors that put them in a huge kitchen.

The smells hit them first. Fragrant spices and tempting aromas rose up from covered pots and roasting main courses cooking on huge wood burning stoves . Uniform clad humans and elves were side by side chopping exotic food and arranging them on platters. The men turned around to take in the whole sight but before they could focus on any one thing each was handed a large silver serving Urn and they found themselves being pushed through the other set of swinging kitchen doors and into the Grand Hall.

The lighting inside the great hall was strange. Everything was caste in different shades of blue and throughout the crowd twinkling little lights in flight darted everywhere like fireflies on a hot July night.

One buzzed too close to Dean's head and he ducked yelping "Fairies!"

The rest of the crowd was composed of humanoid types some almost too beautiful to look at directly ( those were from the Seelie court) and others looked like the stuff of nightmares ( those were from the Unseelie court).

Then- the sound hit them. It assaulted their ears. The relative hum of activity from the kitchen was replaced by loud voices and laughter all shouting to be heard over the music. A Fae duo was preforming on the stage above and to the left of them. Sam, Dean and Bobby had never heard such music before. The haunting, frantic sound was being played on large stringed instruments, it had a driving rhythm and the musicians looked more like they were beating their instruments rather than playing them as the strings on the bows frayed and split with each savage stroke.

Bobby and Sam winced against the sound but Dean listened. "Wait a minute!" he smiled broadly at his brother and nodded to Bobby. "I know this one," he shouted, "It's "Welcome To The Jungle' by Gun's and Roses!" to prove his point he nudged Sam nearly spilling his Urn. Sam frowned and murmured to himself, "Never heard it like this before."

The musicians started another rendition of a popular song that bore only an eerie resemblance to familiar tune. It was jarring, unearthly and eloquent and then morphed into an almost vicious feeling by the way they ravaged and mutated the notes. It is said you can tell a lot about a culture by the style of their art, if that held true in this parallel world, then the Fae were a dangerously strange race.

wWw

"More Wine!" came a shout and their eyes shifted to a large, reclining Fae ( who bore an unflattering resemblance to Jabba the Hut), as he waved an empty goblet at them.

Neither man moved. Bobby looked at the frozen brothers and rolled his eyes, "Follow my lead." He said loudly and stepped over to serve the Fae guest.

But the guest waved him away and gestured with a lear to Dean to be his server.

Dean instinctively pulled the urn his was holding closer to his chest and involuntarily took one step back. Sam's jaw went tight as he glared at the guest, then saved the day by "accidentally" bumping into Dean's arm and slopping the libation on the couch the guest was reclining upon. The Fae jumped up sputtering curses and instantly a flurry of sparkling lights surrounded the guest cleaning and preening and calming his ruffled ego. With the distraction of the fairy's intervention the three men quickly put some distance between the indignant guest by making their way deeper into the crowd.

Dean's eyes were still a little wide as they moved through the crowd and he said to Sam, "Well, that Cantina Band wanabe was almost a too close an encounter."

His younger brother grinned and replied, "Hey, you're the one always saying that you're the handsome one."

"Shut up!" Dean countered.

Bobby sighed and told them both, " You idjits just stick close, it could be a long night."

To Be Continued

Reviews welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted - Chapter 2

I've never tried introducing a song to set the mood for what I've written before but I ran across this one and it's perfect for the major theme of this chapter: feeling disoriented and like a stranger in a strange land, so I want each reader to take a moment before delving into chapter-2 and go on to YouTube and listen to this rendition of "Welcome To The Jungle" by 2Cellos-Sulic & Hauser. I know posting addresses can be tricky on this site but try this:

www dot youtube dot com backslash watch?v equalmark mSBjEMGtaU&ob equalmark av3e

Remember to take out the spaces and then remember to come back and read this-hehe.

Don't own 'em, just Love 'em. Wished ta hell I worked for Kripke

wWw

It hadn't taken the leprechaun long to return and when he did he made an announcement. "Ok, listen up!" he said in a clipped tone. Clasping his hands behind his back he paced back and forth in front of the men like a drill sergeant. "You've been requisitioned to serve at the feast tonight."

All three men shot each other nervous glances.

A distant sound from the dim recesses of the dungeon captured their attention. As it got closer the hunters realized that it was the metered steps of small booted feet. And three female elves marched in bearing clothing. Each elf stationed herself in front of a manacled prisoner and the next thing the men knew they were unchained from the wall.

But instead of being free Sam, Dean and Bobby found themselves standing inside separate dressing booths. The leprechaun snapped his fingers and the men suddenly found themselves naked.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, what the...?"

"Balls!" Expressed the prisoners.

Shocked and suddenly chilly each man rushed to the half door of his dressing booth, and looked to each side to see the same look of helpless fear reflected in the other mens' eyes.

A small uttered "Ahem" made them look down to see the three elves in front of their doors. Each elf was holding the clothes that had formerly been on their backs a moment ago under one arm, and a bundle of new clothes under the other.

Then the leprechaun intoned in a bored fashion, "All of your classless attire is unsuitable for this affair so re-suit in the uniforms provided for you as proper servers of the banquet." And the elves reached over the doors to pass a garment and sandals to each man.

Dean saw what he was handed to wear and made a disgusted face, "You're kidding right?" He said as he shook the dark suede cloth at the female attendant and scoffed, "Bobby's got more material in his hat that this..."

The leprechaun walked over to the door and told him, "That is the finest leather of the rarest animal in all of the Everafter, it will not wrinkle or stain and self adjusts to fit the wearer in the most flattering way possible. It is quite an honor to be allowed to wear so formal attire on your first day of servitude."

"It's nothing but a loin cloth!" Dean protested. He turned the material over in his hands to figure out how to wear it adding "and not a very big one at that."

The Fae man then stepped up nearly face to face with Dean and said, "Never the less... you will wear it or you and the other two humans will be put to death."

Bobby reached over his dressing room door to "his Elf" and quickly grabbed his hat from the pile that had been his clothes; then he gave her a glare that said it wouldn't be good for her health to try and take it back. She just gave him a bored shrug, handed him his serving uniform and suddenly the elves holding all their former clothing were gone.

The men in the booths looked once at each other then with significant grumbling began to don their attire. Dean said, " Come on! I don't know if I'm puttin' this thing on frontwards or backwards."

Sam replied, "Uh, I don't think it matters" as he tried to 'adjust himself' to be as comfortable as possible.

Bobby growled back at both of them, "Ah, quitcher bitchin'!" Then the could hear him utter, "Umph" and "Damn" and "If I had a dime for the dang fool situations you two find...and drag me into!" "Humph!"

The leprechaun rolled his eyes and coughed. "Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, don't be shy..." and 'poof' the dressing booths were gone and the three men stood blinking against bright light and casting awkward glances at each other.

"Well," the Fae man sighed, "I suppose this will have to do until you have better training. In a moment you will be sent for. Until then try to practice being 'poised'." And he disappeared.

Bobby's loin cloth rode a little higher than the boys and he made sure he had put his hat firmly on his head. But as soon as the leprechaun was gone he immediately moved over to the wall where the Fae kept appearing and disappearing to check for any crack to indicate an opening. Sam and Dean did their best to avert their eyes from their friend... and each other... having already seen way more than they'd ever wanted to because good fit or not, loin cloths just don't have a lot of 'coverage'.

Sam gestured at his attire and said, "I guess these are so we don't try to smuggle in any weapons."

To which Dean smirked saying, "It doesn't mean I'm still not packin' " and he waggled his brows.

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to rebut when Bobby stepped up and growled, "You two just shut it! And make like the good cabana boys you're supposed to be, while we all keep our eyes and ears open." He tugged up his waist ban even higher and tugged his hat down even lower for emphasis then said, "at least these sandals they give us are comfortable... arch supports...pretty good fit too."

As if on cue one of the elves that had taken their clothes appeared and said, "Follow me to your stations. You will be serving the libations for the evening. Do not attempt to make conversation, most of the Fae do not speak any of your human languages anyway and it would be best to limit eye contact as the evening wears on- to avoid accidental 'Be-spelling' with glamour. Some of our guests this evening are, how do you say it? 'Sloppy drunks.' And they may forget their promise to our Queen to resist throwing glamour out at the help...for extra favors." She paused and eyed the men knowingly, "And for tonight... your duties do not include dalliances."

All three men quirked their eyebrows and swallowed hard at the same time.

Then the room they were in began to shimmer and suddenly it felt like they were all on an elevator ride, one that went up as well as sideways. They moved fast through castle's torch lined hallways; taking turns and switch backs that left the men disoriented and dizzy.

When all of a sudden their motion slowed to a stop and they were pushed through a set of large wooden swinging doors that put them in a huge kitchen.

The smells hit them first. Fragrant spices and tempting aromas rose up from covered pots and roasting main courses cooking on huge wood burning stoves . Uniform clad humans and elves were side by side chopping exotic food and arranging them on platters. The men turned around to take in the whole sight but before they could focus on any one thing each was handed a large silver serving Urn and they found themselves being pushed through the other set of swinging kitchen doors and into the Grand Hall.

The lighting inside the great hall was strange. Everything was caste in different shades of blue and throughout the crowd twinkling little lights in flight darted everywhere like fireflies on a hot July night.

One buzzed too close to Dean's head and he ducked yelping "Fairies!"

The rest of the crowd was composed of humanoid types some almost too beautiful to look at directly ( those were from the Seelie court) and others looked like the stuff of nightmares ( those were from the Unseelie court).

Then- the sound hit them. It assaulted their ears. The relative hum of activity from the kitchen was replaced by loud voices and laughter all shouting to be heard over the music. A Fae duo was preforming on the stage above and to the left of them. Sam, Dean and Bobby had never heard such music before. The haunting, frantic sound was being played on large stringed instruments, it had a driving rhythm and the musicians looked more like they were beating their instruments rather than playing them as the strings on the bows frayed and split with each savage stroke.

Bobby and Sam winced against the sound but Dean listened. "Wait a minute!" he smiled broadly at his brother and nodded to Bobby. "I know this one," he shouted, "It's "Welcome To The Jungle' by Gun's and Roses!" to prove his point he nudged Sam nearly spilling his Urn. Sam frowned and murmured to himself, "Never heard it like this before."

The musicians started another rendition of a popular song that bore only an eerie resemblance to familiar tune. It was jarring, unearthly and eloquent and then morphed into an almost vicious feeling by the way they ravaged and mutated the notes. It is said you can tell a lot about a culture by the style of their art, if that held true in this parallel world, then the Fae were a dangerously strange race.

wWw

"More Wine!" came a shout and their eyes shifted to a large, reclining Fae ( who bore an unflattering resemblance to Jabba the Hut), as he waved an empty goblet at them.

Neither man moved. Bobby looked at the frozen brothers and rolled his eyes, "Follow my lead." He said loudly and stepped over to serve the Fae guest.

But the guest waved him away and gestured with a lear to Dean to be his server.

Dean instinctively pulled the urn his was holding closer to his chest and involuntarily took one step back. Sam's jaw went tight as he glared at the guest, then saved the day by "accidentally" bumping into Dean's arm and slopping the libation on the couch the guest was reclining upon. The Fae jumped up sputtering curses and instantly a flurry of sparkling lights surrounded the guest cleaning and preening and calming his ruffled ego. With the distraction of the fairy's intervention the three men quickly put some distance between the indignant guest by making their way deeper into the crowd.

Dean's eyes were still a little wide as they moved through the crowd and he said to Sam, "Well, that Cantina Band wanabe was almost a too close an encounter."

His younger brother grinned and replied, "Hey, you're the one always saying that you're the handsome one."

"Shut up!" Dean countered.

Bobby sighed and told them both, " You idjits just stick close, it could be a long night."

To Be Continued

Reviews welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Wanted Chapter 3

Don't own 'em, Just love 'em. Wished ta hell I worked for Kripke

wWw

The twinkling lights kept swooping over their heads and brushing by irritatingly close. Dean tried to swat at one but Bobby stopped him saying, "They're just messing with ya, testing you." Then one of them landed on the rim of his Urn and paused to sip a little off the top before zig-zagging off in a drunken fashion.

Sam agreed but puffed a gust of air at one that was buzzing around his head, " Seems personal to me." He said and then quirking a brow at Dean added, "you don't suppose they know what you did to 'Tink' back at the motel?"

"Nah," Dean answered as they kept moving deeper through the crowd of guests, " they're probably always irritating a**holes." Then "Ow!" as one flew right up to his eye kicking a spray of sparkly dust into it.

"Or Not." Bobby intoned. "The little one's seem to be Pixies and they look pissed at us in particular." He said as he ducked another fly-by.

The response from the lights sounded like a high pitched "uh..huh!" sung by several as they buzzed the humans again.

"Well, I'm not sorry...ya hear!" Dean said as he spun around to face little lights suddenly surrounding him.

Bobby grabbed his shoulder to reign him in and addressed the offended Fae. "The boy was a tad upset after he got kidnaped the first time." One of the lights broke away from the formation and scooted up close to Bobby's face bathing it in soft greenish light. The older hunter stood his ground and continued, "Yep, he's the one that got away, you might have heard of him. Now you seem like intelligent beings to me, and you'll find that the Winchesters here, they don't take kindly any more than you do about being caught as prey; so with all due respect we just want to get on with our 'service'."

The light paused in front of Bobby's nose for a heart beat... or two, then buzzed back to join it's friends darting about the ceiling.

"What d'ya suppose that was about?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked around then said, "I guess we "Passed."

"Nah, they were just messing with ya." said a female voice to their right.

wWw

She was about five foot zip, dark hair, ageless deep blue eyes and was dressed in a green, hooded robe. It bore the emblem of the castle they were in so they surmised she was captive help just like them.

Sam said, "You speak English?"

She smirked and replied, "I speak 132 of the dialects our guests speak and 427 of the languages in the nine known dimensions." She turned around to gather used glasses onto a tray then added, "So, yeeahhh."

Bobby offered his had to shake, "My names Singer, Bobby Singer."

She looked at his hand like it was coated in poison and hefted the tray onto her shoulder saying over it, "We try not to touch here, the stuff you got may not mix with what I'm cleaning up." And she moved to another table covered in discarded drinks.

Dean snarled over to her, "What's the worse that could happen, you get 'sticky' on your fingers?"

She moved to face him, smirk gone, "chemical burns, explosions, you'd be lucky to have fingers left." Then she turned and with a few steps blended back into the crowd.

Dean looked down at the Urn he was carrying and mumbled, "Remind me not to ask for the 'house special'."

Sam pressed through the milling guests to follow her. "Hey...wait up! Miss...Miss..." But came to a quick halt to avoid colliding with her.

A little of his libation splashed down and it splattered onto the hem of her robe causing a small puff of acrid smoke to waft up from the floor.

The woman sighed, "I supposed it would have been _too_ much to ask to get through this night without ruining another uniform," she then cast an irritated look at Sam and said, "What?"

"I..er...um...uh...er...Sorry." He said as he pulled the Urn in toward his bare chest like he was carrying gasoline.

Her frown quickly turned back to that smirk again when she saw his discomfort.

"Um, I never got your name Miss...?"

She finally looked him over and thought "Damn!" as she took in the tall man with the boyish face and the impossibly chiseled chest. 'He looks so...so', she decided to go with 'out of his element' as he stood before her in the skimpy loin cloth, muscular long legs and the noticeable care in the way he now held the Urn so gingerly; her smile widened, "Gwen, my name is Gwen."

Sam smiled back while standing awkwardly still.

"Oh, and don't worry about spilling any of the Ichor on yourself, it won't burn you, the Fae match up servers to those being served and the drinks they dispense. But don't mix the drinks..." She winked, "Anything could happen."

That's when Dean elbowed his way up to stand beside Sam and shortly Bobby stood by him too. And her first thought as she looked at the men in matching loin cloths was 'Hhmmm...bookends.'

The shorter handsome man seemed mad at the tall one called Sam, "Don't go off like that!" his tone almost hiding a scold.

With long suffering practice Sam lifted his broad shoulders up and down in a silent huff and told the other men, "Dean, Bobby I'd like you to meet Gwen!"

She noticed how fast Dean's frown at Sam turned into an appraising smile as he focused on her. His quick head nod and wink could have made the handsome man pass for Fae he was so uncannily handsome. But while Sam seemed uncomfortable in his servers uniform Dean appeared unfazed and more concerned with Sam's well being than his own. 'Hhhmmmm.' she thought.

The older man who had tried to introduce himself before was standing a respectful distance away. Even curiouser, and way more impressive to her, was the intent look in his eyes that told her she was being appraised not for her beauty but for her potential as a threat. 'Hhhmmm again, these men are different from anyone the Fae have brought here before.' And as she nodded back to the both of them she thought, 'perhaps they will prove useful after all.'

wWw

Dean moved to get closer to her as she returned to collecting empty glasses, she noted that his smile was easy on the eyes. "So," he said as he moved to get in front of her. "You seem to know your way around..." then nodding to the other two men he added, " we're...uh...new here."

She smiled to herself but didn't turn, "No kidding."

He snorted softly, but kept pace with her as she headed back through the crowd toward the kitchen, Bobby and Sam followed in tow.

All of a sudden one of the guests hailed them over with a shout, "More drink!" And before Dean knew it a large squishy tentacle slithered out from the guest's gem studded robe and wrapped around his leg. The pull of the creature was surprisingly strong for something so fleshy and out of shape. Then to Dean's utter disgust it's mouth opened and out slid a long tongue and it lapped the side of the hunters face then suggestively licked the rim of the urn he was carrying!

Dean made an 'ewe' expression and tried to tug his leg free from the sickening grasp which kept pulling him closer and closer to it's waggling tongue. Sensing a building confrontation a small swarm of Pixy's began to fill the air around the guest as if to distract it. Dean started to panic as the tentacle oozed up high enough on his thigh that it looked like the guest might ask Dean to "cough" for him. Just then Gwen suddenly reappeared bearing an Urn three times the size of the one the bejeweled guest was lapping at.

"Prithy Sir, mayhap this size goblet would quench your admirable thirst better?" As she took the urn from Dean's hands and expertly poured it's contents into it's depth, then indicated Sam and Bobby to do the same.

The creature slurred some response in a language foreign to their ears all the while trying to adjust it's clutch even higher on Dean's leg.

And Gwen sternly chided back, "As our honored guest knows it is not the flavor of their thoughts that is being offered tonight but this castles finest Ichor."

There was another slurred reply but the tentacle released its grip around Dean's thigh and the hunter made a quick move to distance himself from the being's grasp.

As the creature began to disgruntledly sip from the large Urn, Gwen motioned the men to follow her and she lead them back toward the kitchen.

As soon as they passed through the swinging doors she barked some orders to the staff in an old sounding language and then passed each of the hunters a green bottle telling them, stay clear of the Quaydoes...those big, tentacled things that like to lick you; and serve this to the tall three eyed Perfids they are the ones that have a mane of feathers around their necks. They are less likely to want to drink your thoughts like the Quaydoes always desire.

A mist began swirling out of Dean's bottle and he sniffed it experimentally making a face of disgust, then he quirked his eyebrow at her, "drink my thoughts?" he asked.

Sam looked both horrified and curious at the same time, "How do they...?"

Bobby was more direct, "Is it a Vampire thing?"

Gwen looked over her shoulder at the bustling kitchen staff but everyone there seemed too absorbed in their duties to eaves drop on them. She grabbed a tray that held what appeared to be living appetizers and pretended to add more garnish around the squirming forms while she told them of their fate.

"I tell this to you," she whispered conspiratorially, "in hope that you might aide me and thus I may aide you in making your escape." She moved the men with her to a farther part of the kitchen. "The Fae are an old race, older than humankind, older than the angels. They are known as the "Olde Ones" and may have existed before God. Over time they lost their ability to feel emotions. So they prey on other races, those more short lived than their own, whose very lives are intense with feeling and passion, to experience feelings of love, lust, happiness, even sadness and fear from the memories that they siphon off."

"Brain juice is like cocaine to them?" asked Dean.

"Yes, it is like a drug to them and they often have parties to do just that. They treat captives as a supply of living emotions until the victims are drained to dry empty husks inside. And while body of the drained one still lives on, who they were is gone, everything they ever felt having been drained out of them." Her voice softened further, "These around us," She lifted her head and nodded with her chin to the kitchen staff bustling around. "are some of 'The Lost Ones' and they serve in this caste forever."

The mens eyes widened as they noticed that all the humans among them did have blank expressions and seemed to move more like automatons and not real people.

Dean gulped and then asked, "Is that what they plan to do to us?"

"Eventually." she answered. "The Fae have glommed on to your twentieth century culture as their new Fad. Especially American culture with its passion for individual freedom, unique creativity and even it's violence.

Sam solemnly interrupted, "Like that weird music we've been listening to..."

"Yes!" she agreed, " They even try to copy the current music trends because nothing in their own lives inspires them anymore besides infighting and intrigue."

Bobby glowered, "So it is a Vampire thing."

Gwen sighed, "for all intent and purposes...yes"

Bobby squinted a quizzical look at her and asked, "So how long have you been here?

"Many in my village were taken to this realm over 500 years ago." She answered softly.

Bobby pressed on, "so how is it that you remained with them this long without hav'in your brain drained?"

"They discovered I had a penchant for languages..." and she lowered her head.

Bobby pursed his lips and asked, "You just hear a phrase or too and catch on real quick do ya?"

Gwen lifted her chin defiantly, "Not exactly."

Sam's voice was laced with suspicion, "Exactly how?"

"I've been administered the distilled language of captives memories so that they are my own now." Then she added sadly, "not just their language but often in the mix are their thoughts of family left behind..." she trailed off. Then sighed and gave a head nod to the kitchen staff once more. "The head chef was mourning a wife and small child he would never see...over there the man stirring the soup was wishing he could just be with his brother one more time."

Dean broke the silence, "So we're the flavor of the month now?"

"Yes, and if the buzz is correct from the Leprechaun about you being hunters," Gwen explained, "The Fae will consider you like fine wine for all your exciting memories of fighting monsters and surviving the pain as the result of those battles."

Sam quirked his eyebrow and adjusted his stance and asked, "so they thrive on pain too...memories of pain?"

"Only up to a certain extent." She answered, "They have grown to be cowards, they distill a frightening memory up to a point then cap it off so as not to experience all the fear of it, just the thrill."

Upon hearing that the men all gave each other a meaningful glance, then noticed that Qwen was doing the same back to them.

to be continued

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Wanted- chapter 4

Don't own 'em, just love 'em, wish ta hell I worked for Kripke

wWw

Armed with the Intel that Gwen had given them the hunters went back into the grand hall better prepared to complete their 'service' for the night.

"You idjits stick close," Bobby warned over his shoulder as he made his way through the crowd.

The first of the tall three eyed Perfids Bobby approached were dismissive as they accepted his offer to refresh their drinks from the green bottle Gwen had given him. After pouring Bobby tipped his hat and began to back away. But as Sam started to pour his libation into the glass of the second one it's bat-like wing unfolded and the small claw on the end of it hooked onto the strap of his loincloth. And began to tug it down.

"Uh...sir...uh you seemed to have got your claw caught on my...uh...uniform." Sam stammered as he tried crossing one of his long legs over the other to keep his loincloth in place while his hands were occupied holding on to the bottle. But the creature kept tugging down forcing him to go lower and lower to the floor.

"Hey... Um...guys...erm," Sam yelled as he tried to squat down to free the hook while the creature was pulling, "A little help here!"

Dean stepped in and sloshed the contents of his bottle into the glass of the bird-like thing and the tug of war with Sam's loin cloth ceased. Once again the pixy's began to intervene but a third Perfid loomed over Dean and pecked him on the head.

'Hey ouch!" Dean yelped, "I'm outta juice man, your friend got all I had!" And then had to duck out of the way of another jab. The hunter took his bottle and smashed it over the nearest chair back and began to brandish it's jagged neck at the angry creature like he was in a bar fight. The Perfids began to circle the men in a threatening way, and that's when the Leprechaun showed up with Gwen not far behind.

The Leprechaun angrily said, "It's obvious that you're not taking this simple task like serving drinks very seriously but I know a little demonstration that might...ahem," he smirked evilly, "change your minds."

He snapped his fingers and one of the elves appeared. Then he turned to Gwen and said, "Take these new prisoners into the draining room to observe the memory distilling process of one of the older captives."

Gwen shot the hunters a frightened look as the elf guide stepped up and suddenly they found themselves whisked through a maze of torch lined stone walls until they stopped at giant metal door.

It's smooth surface gave no hint of how it opened but a moment later it parted in the middle with a 'wishk' like hiss and they walked into in a large darkened room.

They saw a bank of chairs in the middle of what looked like a Lab. Sitting in one of the chairs was a lone man. He had what looked like electrodes attached to his head, legs and arms. The electrodes led to tubes that went to a wheeled cart. Small bottles were sitting on the cart that the tubes were connected to. It looked like what ever was gong to come out of the man was going to be going into those bottles. And behind every chair hung something like a big screen TV. It was obvious to them that this lab was designed to mass produce something important and as they scoped the place out, it gave each hunter a bad feeling.

Dean and Sam stood next to Bobby and watched in fascinated horror as the electrodes were adjusted on the captive man's head, arms and legs. Gwen sadly whispered to them that this was to siphon off not only mental memory but muscle memory as well.

"I know this man," she adds to the hunters, "He has been drained repeatedly before." Her voice hitched, "and this is the last memory that he still has left...it's one he's been desperately holding on to."

The laboratory staff are given orders to adjust the seals on the bottles to 'open vapor', and Gwen shudders. The hunters notice she has gotten pale and she explains, "they are not going to fully seal in the memories as they are distilled so that we can experience them as the vapor from them leaks into the room." Her face looks stricken after giving them the news.

A screen behind the chair begins to flare to life and the older hunter and the Winchesters see a small boy on a bike. It looks like the child is having his first ride with out training wheels and they hear a small voice, it's the voice of the prisoner as a child speaking from the captives head.

"Daddy I'm scared."

"It's alright son you can do this," the memory of his father's voice spoke from behind him. The men's eyes widen as they watch the images on the big screen behind the man's chair because they suddenly realize that they can also feel what the boy on the bike is feeling.

The room is filling with a taste of his emotions and they understand, as if it were their own thoughts, that he is both reassured and scared at the same time.

They hear his father say, "You've been riding for months now with the wheels on so you have the skills to try it with them off."

"But what if I fall?" came the tremulous reply of the frightened child.

"You won't fall," assured the deeper voice. "And if you do, I'll pick you up and we can put the wheels back on-ok? It will be alright-you'll see..."

Immediately they all felt movement, being pushed from behind; they could feel the increasing thump, thump, thump of the child's heart match the thunk, thunk, thunk of his dads feet as his father pushed the bike and steadied the boy.

"So fast!" thought the child," they could all sense a tautness in the child's cheeks grow into a smile and a happy thought came, "I'm flying like the wind!"

Then suddenly he felt his dad let go and heard his receding voice yell, "You're doing it!" -panic surged through all of them, as the boy felt himself wobble a minute then stiffened to gain control of the bike.

"You're doing it!" they could hear his dad's voice grow more distant but more loud with pride, "You're riding Jimmy, you're riding all by yourself!"

And as the bike steadied underneath him he realized he was. It wasn't effortless but he could sense his own control taking over with each downward stroke of the pedals. It was as if their own legs were powering the bike. And they could feel he was filled with an exhilarating thought, "I am riding...I am riding all by myself!" And suddenly he knew at this moment that the world had opened up for him and he could do anything he wanted he was his own man! Anything was possible!

Then the screen flickered and dimmed, the man in the chair groaned softly, "Nooooooo." When the screen went black the hunters watched Gwen hang her head and heard her sob softly. They understood that the last memory this man had been holding on to, to keep himself sane was gone.

Dean, Sam and Bobby stared at the blank face on the poor captive in the chair and realized this would be their fate too.

to be continued

Please review


End file.
